dracula_untoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead supernatural corpses that have been revived by drinking the blood of another vampire. Vampires can continue their species with the complex act of allowing a human to drink their blood. Turning Into A Vampire: '''A human can be turned into a vampire by drinking another vampire's blood. They will have the powers of a vampire for 3 days, and if they give in to their insatiable thirst for human blood, they will remain a vampire for eternity. When a human drinks a vampire's blood, they will collapse onto the ground as the blood has poisoned them. They will then start to see images of true visions that will happen in the future, a wolf with glowing red eyes, and things like fanged teeth and clawed hands. When they wake up, they will adjust to their new abilities and it takes time to get used to them. '''Abilities: '''Vampires have a variety of supernatural abilities: '''Immortality: '''Vampires are funtionally immortal. An example is Vlad III Tepes, who is 583 years old. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Vampires have the strength of 100 men. They can lift human bodies into the air and toss them to the ground. They can crush metal and other impossible materials. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Vampires have the speed of a falling star. They can disappear and reappear in seconds. They can also creep up behind a person and when the person turns around, the vampire will be gone. '''Animal Manipulation: '''Vampires have dominion over the night and all its creatures. They have a high manipulation on bats, and can make hand gestures and the bats will follow. '''Metamorphosis: '''Vampires can change their appearance from normal human, to vampiric form. They can make their hands pale and clawed, and can make their mouth and tounge elastic, therefore it can extend. They can also Shapeshift into a cloud of bats. '''Weather Manipulation: '''After drinking human blood, Vampires gain the ability to control the weather. This is a useful ability because they can keep the sun down and not get burned or killed. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Vampires can see better than average humans. They can see through the human body and can see the organs moving and the skeletons. Vampires can hear better than average humans. They can hear spider spinning its web and can hear them eating cockroaches. They can also touch smell and taste better than average humans, although touching, smelling and tasting are presumed abilities. '''Telepathy: '''Vampires can read minds. '''Healing: '''Vampires possess the ability to heal wounds thay for a human would take months to heal. They can also heal cuts, scars and scratches. However, it is presumed they can't regernate torn limbs or hair. '''Weaknesses: '''Vampires have a small amount of weaknesses: '''Silver: '''Used often in the movie, vampires have a weakness to silver. It blinds them from their sight and can burn their skin. '''Crucifixes: '''After drinking human blood, vampires are weakned by crucifixes. Ita appears as a burning cross in their eyes and will keep them away from the person who is holding it. '''Sunlight: '''Vampires are vulnerable to daylight. It burns them to ash and tears off their skin. '''Stakes: '''A stake through the heart will kill a vampire. Once staked, a vampire will explode and only their skeleton will be left. '''Food Source: '''Vampires drink human blood to stay alive. When they are first turned, their thirst will be insatiable. If they give in, they will remain a vampire for eternity. They will also gain a weakness to crucifixes and the ability to control the weather. '''Phyeical Appearance: '''Vampires have the apperance of a human, but can make their appearance look vampiric. When they feed, Vampires have black veins coming down from their eyes and black eyes. They also display their fangs. When a vampire growls, they display glowing red eyes and their fangs. A vampire's growl sounds like a tiger's roar. They can also just display their fangs. Known Vampires: ''' Vlad III Tepes The Master Vampire Cazan